


Yusuf doesn't go into the field very often

by Scarimonious



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarimonious/pseuds/Scarimonious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from inception_kink: Yusuf says he doesn't go into the field very often. I want to know why! I would prefer it to be for amusing reasons rather than tragic, but if you want to angst this up, GO RIGHT AHEAD. Yusuf needs more fic no matter the genre!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yusuf doesn't go into the field very often

Yusuf had his reasons for not wanting to go into the field. He’s a chemist, not an extractor. His skills and passion lie in creating the compounds; there’s something beautiful in a bottle of amber fluid that is every bit as complex, subtle, and evocative as high end perfume or a Beethoven symphony. He is a molecular composer and this is his art.

Were that it so simple as to mix the right ingredients and have that magic potion appear, perfect every time. No, there had to be testing.

The first cocktail he mixed kicked in at the wrong part of the sleep cycle. It was too deep, too fast, and was like walking into a Dali painting while on acid. Yusuf woke up feeling groggy and with that wet carpet feeling in his mouth that came after a drunken night out of half-remembered crazy shenanigans. He felt nostalgic for his time at university for the rest of the day.

Another time, he delivered his acceptance speech of the Nobel Prize for Chemistry while completely naked. His subconscious apparently thought he was onto something with his development of new sedatives, but because he was testing them on himself, he couldn’t just die and wake himself up. So he had to wait it out until the kick. Naked. At least he didn’t have to sing, too.

He did develop a nice compound that tapped into the sexual fantasy part of the subconscious. Good thing it was his bestseller, so he could afford the dry cleaning bills.

Yusuf thought that maybe he just wasn’t a very good dreamer. There was one night when he went to sleep with the television on and the next day, his subconscious was stuck in some early 90s action blockbuster. He had to drive wildly down a highway and avoid explosions and then shoot at crocodiles on motorcycles. His workshop had a leaking ceiling in winter, and a new one started up right over the couch he liked to lie on while hooked up to the PASIV device. The dream started out okay, but then the city flooded and became an Atlantean paradise. Sure, he woke up soaking wet, but he held onto that dream because it was nice to watch the fish float past the window.

Still, the dreaming den turned out to be a godsend – he could ask the dreamers to help him tailor better compounds, and develop new ones. He felt a little guilty using them as guinea pigs, but they were getting what they wanted and gave him valuable feedback. The less time he spent going under meant he could focus more on his skills, on his art. This lead to the conclusion that Yusuf probably wasn’t a very good dreamer because he was already living them.


End file.
